lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sezrac
Sezrac was a deceitful and untrustworthy spider created by JGREAD. He always put himself first and foremost. Sezrac joined multiple factions, but only if he could greatly benefit from those alliances. Sezrac's frequently shifting allegiances eventually led him to become a spy for Vamprah. Biography Early Life At a young age, Sezrac learn that he needed to be in constant competition with others during a potentially harsh life. As food was scarce in The Gorge of Eternal Depth, Sezrac and his brother Solrac ate their smaller parents and siblings to survive. Evolution After drinking the chi that Gible dropped into the Gorge, Sezrac and the other spiders, Scorpions and Bats left through the tunnels Bliston had discovered. Sezrac and Solrac joined the other spiders in creating vast tunnel networks to the east. Sezrac wanted to secure leadership of the new tribe, but the mantle of tribe leader was taken by the original spider queen, who in turn was soon usurped and killed by Spilyth, after which Solrac left the Spider Tribe to join The Forgotten. Conspiracy Sezrac despised Spilyth, because her new rank structure (or lack thereof) kept him from reaching high ranks and gaining power in the tribe. Sezrac was seemingly stuck as a low-ranking soldier, so he conspired with a spider witch named Spelyne. Sezrac offered to help her overthrow Spilyth, and in return, Spelyne promised to make Sezrac one of her main generals. However, Sezrac began to have doubts about the plan, and he was paranoid that Spelyne would betray him, so he double-crossed her and revealed her plan to Spilyth. However, Spilyth ordered an assassin to kill Sezrac as punishment for formerly working with a traitor. Sezrac was able to kill the assassin, and he secretly followed Spilyth, who thought he was dead, into the southern tunnel network. Sezrac watched the viscous battle between Spilyth and Spelyne from behind, but realized that, since he'd betrayed both of them, the victor would slay him after the fight, so he crept up behind Spilyth while she was distracted fighting, and used his sword to cut her in half at the torso. Expedition into the Arctic Regions After killing Spilyth, Sezrac was able to escape Spelyne and make it out of the Spider Caverns. He eventually went up past The Iron Mountains and into the Arctic Northern Regions, where he was abducted by the Brotherhood of Vultures. Sezrac made a deal with Lord Vamprah, and he became a spy for the Vultures, frequently venturing into the inlands and Outlands, obtaining information about the current state of the tribes, and feeding the information back to Vamprah. In return, Vamprah would freeze Spelyne and install Sezrac as the king of the Spider Tribe when the vultures took over the south. While coming down through the Iron Mountains on his way back to Chima after one such reconnaissance trip, Sezrac was knocked out and captured by Dr. Benjamin. While viewing the Outland architecture of the old Black Overwatch transport he was in, Sezrac was briefly worried that his tribe had tracked him down, but Dr. Benjamin revealed himself to Sezrac and the other captives, and explained the purpose of this expedition. Sezrac agreed to the expedition, and chose a scythe from the vehicle's weapons compartment. When they disembarked from the transport, Sezrac pretended to study the plants and rocks in the region, even though he'd already seen them during his past trips there. When Leonard discovered the Vultures in the distance, Sezrac reluctantly returned to the transport as Benjamin drove it up one of the vultures' outpost mountains. The transport was attacked and destroyed by Ice Vulture Gliders, and the team was scattered. Sezrac used this opportunity to return to The Four Talon Towers, where he reported to Vamprah and boasted about how good he was at keeping his cover as a spy. However, Vamprah was displeased with the fact that Sezrac had let four beings from the south discover the Vultures. Sezrac promised Vamprah that he'd make sure they wouldn't make it back to the south with this information. Hunter Prison After the team regrouped, Benjamin led them to an old prison using a map he'd found, in hopes of finding answers about the "new" species of bird. When they got to the Hunter Prison near the northwest shore of The West Sea, they entered it through a large crack in its wall, and explored the seemingly abandoned prison until they found a red light coming through a doorway in the second story. Benjamin pointed out a boulder trap in the hall, and he, Sezrac, and Rex avoided the trap. But Braxin activated the trap, burying Leonard beneath the boulders and leaving Sezrac, Rex, and Benjamin trapped in the hallway. They advanced forward into a square room at the end of the hall, where they discovered that the red light was coming from the next room over. Sezrac decided it was time to make his move, so he attempted to strike Benjamin down with his scythe, but it was blocked by Rex. Sezrac revealed that he was a spy for the vultures, and pinned Rex and Benjamin to the far wall with spiderwebs. Sezrac was going to suck their blood, when the prison warden burst through the door. Sezrac instinctively shot a spiderweb at the warden, who destroyed it with his glowing Fire Staff. The warden, a leopard named Longfang, had overheard Sezrac from the other room, and was angered that an ally of the Ice Hunters had infiltrated the prison. Sezrac hid his scythe behind his back and attempted a surprise attack on the warden, but Longfang, who had fire chi in his harness, melted the scythe. Sezrac attempted to make a deal with the warden to save himself, but Longfang blasted him with a bolt from the tip of the Fire Staff, and Sezrac was incinerated. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Standard spider, nothing special. Weapons and Gear: Spider sword, brown scythe (both formerly). Personality: Sezrac was only truly loyal to himself, and almost always planned to betray his superiors. Sezrac would often double cross someone he was working with and make a deal with someone else if it meant saving his own life. Appearances * Expedition of Exiles * The Chima Roleplay (mentioned only) Trivia * Sezrac's last words were: "Heh, uh...maybe we can work something out. Let's make a deal—!" * Sezrac was the primary antagonist of JGREAD's short story Expedition of Exiles, which chronicled the events in paragraphs 4-5 of the bio above; since Sezrac never appeared in the RP itself, the events of his early life are chronicled exclusively here on the Wiki. Category:Spiders Category:Antagonists Category:Spies Category:EU Category:EU Characters Category:All Articles